Memory of Me (Destiel)
by Ajax Gayes
Summary: My first fanfiction ever, it is smut, so beware. Please realize while you're reading that it is my first, but please be honest if you review. Thanks!


He couldn't remember the night before, but Dean woke up naked and soaked in his own sweat. It certainly wasn't the first time, he always slept with different woman to take his mind off the person he really loved. Dean turned to face the sweaty body beside him, their back was to him, but he could make out a male shape, his stomach dropped.

"Hello Dean." Shit, it was Cas, what had happened last night? "Cas, how much did I drink last night?" Castiel turned to face Dean, his blue eyes pierced into him, "You weren't drunk Dean." He said it with such clarity, as if he could tell what Dean was thinking, but there seemed to be a hint of jealousy there.

Castiel snapped his fingers and both men were dressed. Dean looked around the room, "where's Sam?" Cas whipped around and stared at Dean with a mix of shock and anger. "You don't remember do you?" "No Cas, I don't, but I'd love for you to fi-. Cas vanished leaving Dean wondering what the hell happened. "Well that's just great."

Dean's phone began to ring, "Sam." "Good morning Dean, how was your night?" "Just peachy, where the hell are you?" "Waiting for you by the car." Dean hung up and walked outside to his sexy '67 Chevy Impala. "Good morning Baby." He said to his car. "Where's Cas?" Sam asked. "Well he just… left… this morning."

Sam looked at his brother curiously, "What happened Dean?" Dean looked back, his forest green eyes searching for an answer to give. "I don't know Sammy." "You don't know?" "No, I don't okay, the last thing I remember of last night is leaving the bar with you and Cas." Sam gave a look of disbelief and got in the car. Dean got in the driver's seat (as usual) and drove to the nearest diner.

"So, you don't remember anything?" "No Sam, I don't understand why this is hard for you to comprehend." The two brothers sat down at a booth and ordered breakfast. "Could you tell me what happened last night, after the bar?" Dean asked after a while "Well, you and Cas finally confessed your feelings for each other, and you guys asked for a separate room."

"What? I'm not gay, and definitely not into Cas." Sam looked at his brother and could see directly through the lies. "Yeah right, besides, Cas is an angel, only his vessel is a guy, so technically you're not gay."

"Hello Dean." Cas appeared out of nowhere behind Dean causing him to jump. "Sorry about this morning, the loss of memory was not your fault. Apparently, I accidentally wiped your mind last night, your6 memory is gone, perhaps for the better, as you clearly do not feel the same anymore." "Oh, alright, cool." Dean was disappointed, he would never admit it to Sam, but he did love Cas, he wanted him for his own, that must have been what happened last night.

As they walked out of the diner Sam trudged behind to give the two some privacy. "Cas? What did happen last night?" "Honestly Dean, you probably don't want to hear it." Dean sighed lightly, he wanted to know, but he didn't want to give in like this.

That night, Sam decided to buy two rooms again, just in case. Cas was long gone by now, but Dean didn't argue, so he figured it was safe to assume he wanted to talk to Cas alone. Once alone in his room Dean thought of the angel, now would be a good time to be honest. "Cas?" Castiel immediately appeared. "Yes Dean?"

"Cas, I do love you. I'm sorry for how I've acted. I know I can't remember last night, but I was hoping you would maybe remind me." Cas blinked twice then sat down in a chair. "Sure, I'll fill you in." "That's not what I had in mind Cas." His voice sounding suddenly ravenous.

"I figured not." Castiel stood up and lifted the hunter, he pined him against the bed and began kissing him softly. Dean surprisingly wasn't enjoying the aggressive nature of the kiss. "Cas." He gasped "Yes Dean?" Cas pulled back the kiss. "This isn't right Cas." "Oh, I suppose you're right Dean, perhaps you remember more from last night than I previously assumed."

Cas grabbed Dean's hands and gently tugged him off the bed, their faces inched closer until Dean gently placed his lips onto the angels, he hadn't noticed before in the aggressive nature of the kiss, but Cas's lips were soft. This was way more Dean's type of kiss, he liked to be slow and sensual. He could feel the bulge in his pants, it was quite painful.

The gentle kisses started to get to the angel and he began moaning softly. Dean couldn't take it anymore, and started to take Cas's shirt off, hoping he would follow his move. Luckily for Dean, he did, Cas aggressively ripped Dean's shirt off. "Calm down Cas, I promise this will be okay."

This time, Dean gently lifted the angel and placed him on the bed. Dean began kissing Cas's chest lightly which earned him more moans of pleasure. The bulge in his pants became too much to bear, so he carefully took his pants off, leaving behind just his boxers.

Dean leaned over Cas, placing his hands on his chest, placing gentle pecks on his neck and face, quickly kissing the angels lips every couple of times. This teasing was getting to Cas who began to groan impatiently. "Dean, please" He gasped. Dean moved his hand down Cas's chest to his lower abdomen, he rested it there and began circling his fingers along it.

Cas bucked at the touches and gasped lightly. "Easy tiger" Dean growled. Dean moved his hand even lower to feel the bulge in Cas's pants, it had to hurt by now. Cas moaned in pleasure when Dean made contact. Dean pulled Cas's pants and boxers off, making the angel vulnerable to the room.

Cas quickly pinned Dean on his back and tore his boxers off. "Hey! Those were my favorite boxers!" "Sorry Dean, I cannot wait for this any longer, you take too long." Dean growled lightly and fought the angel for dominance.

Cas gave up way to easily allowing Dean to pin him yet again. "That's better" Dean smirked. He began to gently kiss Cas all over again. "Dean, please stop this, I can't wait anymore!" "Fine, pushy." Dean got up for a second and went to his bag, he pulled out a bottle of lube. When he came back to the bed, Cas's blue eyes were piercing him.

He put lube around his hole, allowing some light moans from the angel. Then he put one finger into the angel's opening, this earned loud moaning. "Please Dean, I can take it." Dean put two fingers in, and finally three. He removed his fingers making Cas gasp from the absence. "Dean, please." Dean lubed up his dick and inserted the head into Cas's entrance.

"Beg for it." Cas tried to buck into Dean, but he held his ground. "Beg Cas." "Please Dean, please." Dean thrusted inside of Cas, earning the angel's head coming up gasping in pleasure and pain. The angel moaned with every thrust. "Oh Cas, you're so tight."

Dean thrusted to his release, filling the room with both men's moans. In one final push he came. Immediately turning Cas around to finish him too. He began to thrust his partner who gasped graciously. Suddenly all the lights in the room brightened and intensified, Cas groaned and grunted. Both men collapsed. "I love you Cas." "I love you too Dean."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
